Everyone Needs a Second Chance
by GangstarMellaX3
Summary: Three years have passed since Tiana's life truely begins. Dr.Facilier is brought back to life by a Mysterious woman willing to give him a second Dr.FacilierXoc


It had been three years since Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen became husband and wife and the opening of their new restaurant 'Tiana's Palace'. Business been booming since it opened. All of Tiana's dreams had come true.

It was a beautiful night in New Orleans Taina's Place is ready and open for business it was crowded with loud and hungry customers which Tiana and her husband were ready to serve. Louis and the band are on stage playing upbeat tunes people cutting a rug on the dance floor having a grand time.

Tiana walks up to serve her hungry guest what they wanted as Naveen did, Tiana went to the kitchen to clean a few dishes her Maldonian husband close behind when his wife wasn't paying attention he snaked his arms around her waist causing her to jump up in shock, but she giggles once she realize who it was, she turns around to see her husband grinning away she speaks "Naveen, quit playin' around you almost gave me a heart attack." He responded "I sorry princess but I couldn't resist you just look so beautiful when you're busy" "But I'm always busy" Naveen smirked "See… That just means you're beautiful every day, even when you're not busy. You're just perfect my Evangeline." Tiana just smiled and gave her husband a very passionate kiss in which he responded happily. They pulled away both smiling "Well got to get back to work we got ourselves a full house" Tiana said gliding past her husband picking up a order and walks out the door. Naveen smiled and he follows his beloved wife's example and got back to work.

Everything was going good, but on the other side of town a cloaked figure walks through the cemetery. Fog everywhere giving a creepy and dramatic effect to the cemetery. The figure walks into the depts. of the land of corpses. It walks up to a tombstone on that stone was a face of a man in panic at the bottom of that said 'Dr. Facilier'.

The cloaked frame got on its knees and places its left hand on the stone in front of it. The hand looks small and dainty like a woman's hands the skin was a rich chocolaty brown. The female traced a circle like design on the stone then put her hand down when she was done a slimy green color mimics her every detail once the design was completely outlined with green, the woman opened her cloak looking down slightly she whispered "Mungo? Mungo baby, wake up we got some work to do." After that was said a little brown and dark green voodoo doll came out of the cloak stretching and yawning. He had pink sockets for eyes a stitching going across his little brown face and a pink heart on the left side of his chest. His body was stitched together through the middle expect his face, each of his limbs were the opposite color then the base of the body, his right side was dark green but his arm and leg were brown in visa versa with his other side.

Mungo stood to her hip as she was on the ground he looked up at the woman smiling a cute grin the hooded lady chuckles and pats the voodoo doll's head making the little guy push against her hand lovingly cooing at her causing her to chuckle again. She looked up at the rock in front of her sighing she spoke to the doll companion "You ready baby?" Mungo squeals confidently letting the woman know it was time to start. "Okay, let's get this over with." She lifts her left hand up and pushes it into the center of the design making it sink in as if it was a trap door.

Drumming was heard mask started surrounding the area the woman was in but she didn't even stir she just sat there patiently waiting, and right in front of her a huge mask with horns pointed down with a creepy face the leader.

It looks at her questioningly just then she pulls down her hood slowly reviling her face she was a sight that would make a blind man see she had rich brown skin misty green eyes and plump lips she has a swaying line going from her hair line to her cheek bone on the left side of her face which made her green eyes or eye stand out her other eye had a black patch with a skull face on it that was her only flaw. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a slick yet very bushy ponytail that couldn't be seen behind the cloak. The only hair out of place was a curl that reached the tip of her nose. The mask looks amused that a woman was in front of him a beautiful and young woman at that she looked to be about 22 but she was really 36.

The stunning woman spoke "I am Eva and I am here to collect the soul of Dr. Facilier "The masks around her are shocked. The leader looked intrigued she continues "In exchange for the man's body looking the same as it once did before and his soul I will give u 50 souls but his soul no longer belongs to you unless he wants it to, his deals to you are no longer valid everything he asks for will be given to him by me. No attachment." She spoke with a smooth and calm voice almost sounding seductive. The masks looked at each other and started laughing as if saying '50 souls aren't enough to pay that fools debts'.

She sighed "Kind of figured that wouldn't be enough. Alright, alright the highest I can go is 250 souls up front and this." She went into her pockets and pulled out a glowing red ball the mask gasp in surprise Eva smirked and replies "Yes. It's a portal to both worlds yours and mine this is a free pass to get souls whenever you want. No strings intended all I want is him." Pointing a slender finger to the stone behind the leader.

The leader looked very satisfied with this deal "So. We got ourselves a deal."She wasn't asking she was saying it as if she had the power. The Drums starts up again Eva smirks "Are You Ready!?" The masks sang as the drumming got louder and louder Eva grabs her hood and pulls it back over her head still smirking she turns around and stood there "Mungo. Do your thing." "Ok" He squeaks out he stands facing the mask he inhales a deep breath then opens his mouth really wide and souls started shooting out of his mouth to the masks Eva tosses the red ball into the open mouths of the mask her back still facing the other way. The Mask sang "Are You Ready!?" Mungo coughed up the last soul he had stored inside him. He sighs deeply and turns towards his mistress running to her he jumps to her shoulder with one quick leap. Eva starts walking away and drops something on the ground, still hearing the drums and chants "Are You Ready!?"

She was far in the distant fog coving her as she went until she was gone all that was left was a man unconscious on the ground his hair a mess face unshaved gasping for air his hat beside him. "No…NO….NO LET GO I….IM NOT READY!!!" The man inhales loudly and rises in a sitting position eyes dilated sweat on his face. He looks around in a paranoid way taking in his environment his gasps decreases as he pats himself down checking to see if he was dreaming or not he touches the ground quickly he starts chuckling he gets up and dances around laughing with joy "I'M ALIVE!!??? I'M ALIVE!!!! But , but how? Who? Wh…..." he cut himself short when he sees something on the ground. It was a card he inspected the card it said 'Madame Eva Mistress of Magic

Palm Reader

Charmer

Future savor

Dream come true

Everyone needs a Second Chance'

Dr. Facilier looks curiously at the card in his hand. "I wonder where I can find you Miss Eva?" he flipped the card over nothing was there he turns it again to see a message was written on it 'Dear Dr. Facilier, met me at your shop so we can discuss our little situation your savor, Madame E. Don't take long.' The man chuckles "I wonder what my lil' savor has in stored for me." His chuckle turns into a laugh as he slicks his hair back and slips his hat on and walks to the entrance.

Dr. Facilier went unseen as he heads to his shop to meet with Eva. He goes through the ally way and sees his shop. He sighs and chuckles lightly he walks to the door to grab the handle but the door opens by itself he raises a brow it only did that when he wanted it to not just randomly like that but he walks inside the shop smirking at how it looked the same way he left it he then hears a voice "you came faster than I thought you would Doctor. Please have a seat at the table I'll be right with you." He scuffed 'this woman thinks she own my spot? Well I'll show her a thing or two.' He heads to the table and sat down simple waiting legs crossed arms folded as if he was a little child. Then the sound of a door opening slowly caught his attention his eyes stayed on the door curious about this lady.

Soon the door was fully open presenting a curvy woman wearing a dress suit that was dark blue and purple with burgundy on the trim of the coat and on the cress of the pants. The top she wore underneath the coat the right side covered the left the shirt was also a burgundy, her shoes matching her shirt, 4 inch white heel with white socks. He looks at her up and down he got stuck when his eyes landed on her face he thought she was breath taking she wore burgundy eye shade and lipstick. The patch didn't seem to bother him. In her ears were semi-large gold hoops and on her neck was a gold choker. She walks as if she were gliding to the table her hips swaying. She uses her right hand to pushback her hair that reached to her hip in a puffy ponytail.

She stood in front of the doctor a smirk on her face Dr. Facilier had a gleam in him eye that she was all to familiar with. She clears her throat forcing him out of his thoughts making him look deep into her eyes he got a little lost in them Eva spoke "Hello Doctor it's nice to see you remembered your way back home." "Please baby no need to be so formal call me Facilier and thank you for taking such good care of my shop while I was absent." Eva walks to a seat across from Facilier. She took a seat. "We can get down to everything once you clean up and eat something you've been in the other side for a good three years now. You must miss a home cooked meal and a nice shower." "Well thank you don't mind if I do get myself cleaned up I wouldn't want to be in the precious of such a lovely lady looking the way I look." He lifts his arms to stretch and gets a whiff of himself He put his arms down quickly "and smell" He muttered to himself. He got up and went to were his old bathroom used to be, so he could clean off the stink

It had been 45 minutes cleaning every inch of his body until he felt completely clean. He came out of the shower in his new clean entire he shaves his face looking just like he did three years ago. Right when he walks out the bathroom he smelt an aroma.

A delicious meal was cooked. He follows the smell to the kitchen, as he walks inside he sees Eva sitting at the kitchen table a plate of food sitting across from her. She sat in the seat looking up to see the clean doctor a bit of a surprised look on his face. He walks to the kitchen table and sits in front of the food he snaps out of his daze when he hears a soft giggle he looks up to see Eva smirking deep dimple in her cheeks he could feel he's cheeks getting warm but his skin didn't show it. Eva announces "That's all yours Doctor eat up we got a lot of things to talk about and rules that need to be made." Dr. Facilier raises a brow "Rules?" The woman chuckles again. "Just eat Doctor we have things to discuss." The African woman waltz out of the kitchen Facilier looks over his shoulder as she walks taking in her curve as she walked he smirks and laughs quietly to himself as he turns around to the meal in front of him and ate.

Once the man had finished his meal 30 minutes later he exits the kitchen to go into the shop area where his table was and takes a seat in his chair remembering the feel of his favorite chair, he closes his eyes and sighs deeply in relief then a soft thump was heard and he opens his eyelids a little to see a voodoo doll on the table sitting Indian style in from of him arms crossed sending glares his way the African male looks at the doll strangely he lifts his hand up to grab the doll but it snaps at him almost biting the doctor's finger if he didn't pull back quick enough. The doll growls at the bigger man in front of him Dr. Facilier hisses out "Why you little…" He was interrupted by a woman's voice. Eva's voice "Sorry about that Doctor" He looks at the woman walking towards him wearing the same thing she was earlier except with a hat like his own without the skull and had a burgundy band around it and a red wavy feather on the side.

The voodoo already facing his master jumping for joy she stops in front of her companion making him stop only having the most adorable smile on its face. Eva squats down a little so she was eye to eye with the doll lifts up her right hand and uses her index finger to scratch its chin it purrs. She giggles and coos "My baby Mungo just gets jealous around new comers. Isn't that right Mungo?" Mungo not paying attention to what was said just nods his head yes. "That's my boy. Now go into the kitchen and eat something there's a plate for you" He sighs happily and hops off the table to the kitchen she snaps her fingers and watches Mungo leave. The Doctor felt a little envious towards the doll he wanted to be shown affection too. The man was disgusted by his own thoughts "get a hold of yourself man." He said softly to himself. "Alright let's get down to business shale we Doctor."

She took a seat across from him crossing her legs unconsciously looking at the man across from her. "Okay I have giving you your freedom from the Friends on the other side, which means you have nothing connecting you to them not even magic." Dr. Facilier was taken back "but now I have your soul the problem is I can't just give it to you. You have to work to get it back by taking the right path. I have three rules. One no revenge seeking, two team up with me more so a partnership can. No, should be arranged."

Dr. Facilier looks shocked. "Partners? I sorry honey but I don't do partners. I 'm the solo kind of guy" "Well, every soloist ends up doing a duet in the end to bring that spark back into his songs." Facilier smirked knowing she was right. "Now Doctor." "Please call me Faciler." Eva eyes him for a second she smirks. "Facilier, my last and final rule. Don't fall in love with me. Or at least don't announce that you are in love with me and we will be fine okay?" "My I ask why I can't fall in love with you?" he thought about what he said and continues "Not saying that I am or will, but just out of curiosity why would that be your three rule?" she looks down a gleam of sadness in her eye "It's not in my contract. That's all I'm saying for now."

She looks up with a calm look on her face. "So, we got ourselves a deal?" She asks in a very seductive voice. Faciler was being pulled in by her beauty she stuck her hand out for him to shake his self control came back once he grab her hand holding in then he lifts it to his lip and kisses it whispering against her knuckles. "Let me think on it."

He lowers her hand slowly releasing it Eva just smirks a low chuckle escapes her lips "take as long as you like, I'm in no rush it's your soul were trying to save not mine." She gets up swaying to the exit Facilier watching her every move Eva looks over her shoulder at the man talking to him smoothly " it's a masquerade ball tomorrow and I need a date meet me at the La Bouff residence at seven o'clock ." Facilier was smirking until he hear La Bouff his face turns into a scowl and a low growl comes from his throat the woman chuckles.

"Baby don't worry with me on your arm La Bouff will wish he was you." She starts to walk out the building "Mungo, come on honey we're leaving." Mungo rushes out the kitchen to his mistress following her out the door "goodnight, Facilier. See you at seven. Oh and wear a half mask. And dress to impress" She exits her voodoo doll on her heels the door was going close but didn't close before Mungo stuck his head in the door and stuck his little tongue out at the doctor making a discussing sound then runs out the door which closes right when the doll runs off. Facilier laughs. "All I can say is….. What a woman?"

He grabs his tarot cards and shuffles them and asks. "Is that woman going to be trouble on me or what?" He lifts three cards out the deck and looks at them. His eyes scan the cards thoughtfully. He laughs loudly. "Interesting."

The next evening everything at the La Bouff's residence was chill. Charlotte daughter of La Bouff or she likes to call him Big Daddy and Tiana's childhood friend is running around in her closet trying to find a dress for the party later that upcoming night Tiana watching her sitting calmly on her friends bed. The African princess would be the caterer for the night and had everything planned out even her outfit for the evening. "Oh Tia!!?? I have no clue what I'm gonna wear tonight! Oh this is just terrible!" Charlotte said in distress from the closet.

Tiana gets up off the bed and walks in the closet to see her friend on the floor, she walks pass her distressed companion and looks in her friend's wardrobe "Lotte, it's alright here how about this dress?" Tiana pulls out a pink dress with no back shoulder strap sleeves it looked like a dress that hugs the upper body but once it got to the waist it puffed up a little bit and sparkled slightly. Charlotte gasps gets up off the floor all bubbly jumping her African friend. "Tia you are a life saver it's perfect just perfect thank you, thank you, thank sooooooo much!" Tiana laughs, "It's no problem Lotte. Now you get yourself ready we only got a few hours till the ball starts." Tiana walks to the door to leave "Your right Tia so you go home and get ready and I will see you in a few hours." "Okay see ya Lotte." The caterer exits the room leaving her friend to get ready.

It is seven o'clock and the La Bouff's place is packed the music is hot everyone is having a great time and looked good. Tiana and her husband are catered, Tiana wearing an elegant light green dress with her hair in a ponytail and Naveen wearing a simple tux often wondering on stage with Louis to play with the band. People dancing and eating up all the food the black princess made, everyone was happy but one.

Dr. Facilier sat at a distant table a frown on his face. He wore his hair slicked back in soft waves, a black mask covering half of his face. He wore a black dress coat with a red trim, over a red button up shirt a black tie under the shirts collar with black dress pants and so crocodile red shoes sitting impatiently "Where is that woman?" he said to himself he sat there looking at a watch on his wrist it read seven thirty-two he growls lowly.

Soon the big man himself La Bouff came up to Facilier. "Hello sir, why you just sittin' here alone? You should join the party!" Big Daddy said. Facilier looks darkly at the man he has despised for so long he was going to say something rude but Eva's worlds came to his mind ' Don't you worry with me on your arm La Bouff will wish he was you.' The doctor smirks and says calmly "I'm waiting for someone they said they would meet me but it seems their taking longer than I had anticipated."

La Bouff laughs and looks at the entrance "well. I hope they don't take to long they might just miss all the…." La Bouff was at a loss for words Faciler wonder why he looks to where the older man was looking and was awe struck when he saw a beautiful woman gliding up the stairs her hair was styled in a high ponytail that dropped down in waves past her waist, a chin length bang also wavy but the end was curled inward that covered her right eye. Her makeup was put on to form a small black mask making her misty green eye stand out. She wore elegant diamond stud earrings a heart necklace rested on her collar bone, her red dress had no back and no sleeves and hugged every curve. The dress almost dragging on the ground, a split on the right side that reached to mid-thigh. She wore elbow length fishnet glove on each hand and black strap on four inch heels.

Once she made it up the stairs everything went quiet the only thing heard was her heels and people whispers to each other asking who the woman was. Eva smirks and looks around but her eyes land on the crocodile on stage Naveen no longer on stage but helping out in the kitchen with his wife.

She walks up to the stage the croc looking at her in a daze she stands in front of him looking up on the stage into the croc's eyes she stretched her hand out to the croc under his opened mouth and closes it softly scratching his chin Louis sighs happily Eva says softly "Play me some music. Would you?" the croc smiles adoringly at the woman and starts playing his trumpet a sweet tune that was full of love everyone was shocked one the woman walked up to a croc as if it was a normal thing for her and two the croc started playing a song that sounded like he was trying to romance her. Eva laughs and says "Thanks honey." Louis wiggles his brow at her making her laugh again.

La Bouff awestruck as was Facilier, but Bouff spoke first "now who is that beautiful creation of God that just walked into the party?" Facilier shook himself out of his daze a large grin forming on his face. "That my good man," he got up and brushed off his clothes "Is my date for the evening." He chuckles walking off to his date a larger form of shock forms on Bouff's face as he watches the masked man walk away.

Eva sits at a table with five men surrounding her trying to get her attention but she just sits there sipping her sparkling water. Then a Caucasian male with brown hair and green eyes asks "how about I be your date for tonight honey?" "I'm sorry my boy." The men look up from Eva to the man standing across the table, Eva looks up as well a smirk forms on her face as she takes another sip of her drink. "But I'm already her date, so if you please." Facilier puts his hand out for Eva to grab, the doctor smirks. "Care to dance with a poor sinner?" The woman looks at her date amusedly but reaches for his hand as she got up grabbing it "I thought you would never ask." As they walk side by side and hand in hand he realized that she was a foot shorter then he was, walking to the dance floor everyone starring, Eva snaps her fingers and says "Can we get some tango flare on please croc baby?"

Louis nods his head and starts playing a jazzy yet tango beat the band follows the two mysterious new comers came together and started to tango. They did multiple dance steps, Facilier twirls his dance partner around and she dips low extending her now exposed right leg slowly coming up her male partner eyes her reviled leg as it glided up his leg to his hip his hand slowly grabbing it, both of them pressed together like PB&J looking deep into each other's eyes. Then Eva forces herself to spin away from Faciliers grasp her back to his front, his hand land on her hips and they wave in unison up and down then they start to do the Cha-Cha. The African male spins his partner to face him once more their steps matching perfectly like, smirks on both of their faces.

Naveen and Tiana exit the kitchen with more food ready to serve when they see everyone crowded around watching something they move around and through the crowd to find out what was happening they ended up found Charlotte starring intensely at something Tiana was curious "Lotte? What's going on?" Charlotte starts jumping with joy "Oh Tia look at them go!" Tiana and Naveen looks at each other saying at the same time "Them?" The two look up to see a couple dancing like pros in love their moves were so intense but the married couple thought the man that was dancing looked a little familiar.

Eva and Facilier's moved as if they were one Facilier twirls Eva and dips her, eyes looking deeply into one another the doctor lifts her up and brings her closer his face inching closer and closer to his partners lips eyes slowly closes. He was going to kiss her, but he felt fingers press against his lips opening his eyes he looks into Eva's seeing them fill with sadness the music stops and everyone applauds. Eva's hand slips off of Facilier's lips she softly pushes herself away from her partner and walks off somewhere. Men came around congratulating him on a 'fine catch' he had but he felt lost. Wondering what had happened, why did he lose his self control like that?

Eva wonders over to a water fountain no one was nearby and takes a seat looking over into the fountain at her refection she puts her hand in the water. From her hand a pink color came from it. The pink spreads through the water giving it a more interesting look the pink water went through the whole fountain making the water look spectacular. The water shimmers lightly, the corner of Eva's lips tug up a bit. Eva wasn't paying attention to a man dressed up in a white suit with wings, the man was a light skinned African American with a small afro on his head jelled back and combed through, eyes as green as the bayou. A mustache on his face and a light goatee on his chin. He waltzes next to her and taps her. Eva looks up at the man eyes narrowed "yes?" she asked with an annoyed voice the man not taking a hint in a deep country ascent. "Hello pretty lady, how would you like to dance with me?" Eva chuckles bringing her a hand to the level of her eyes and waves the man off. "Sorry but I wouldn't want my date to catch you talking to me." "Oh come on darling, just one slow dance won't hurt cha, will it?" Eva gets up looking at the man "no, it won't hurt me at all." She walking to the dance floor the man close behind and she mutters to herself "but it may hurt you."

Facilier was sitting at a table with two women at his side one was a Jamaican woman with black dreads that reached her shoulder blade wearing a knee tropical orange high dress and a Caucasian woman neck length brown hair in curls wearing a black dress that went to mid calf that puffs up around her waist. He's gaze was somewhere else thinking deeply ignoring the women throwing themselves at him. The Jamaican woman tries to flirt with him a little as she spoke her accent was so think it was as if she just came from the island. "So handsome would you like to." She slides her body closer to the doctor her top half caressing his arm. "Cut a rug?" Facilier finally turns to the woman trying to hide a look of discuss. He chuckles annoyingly "well, honey I don't think my date would like that idea." The Caucasian woman looks at the dance floor then says "you mean the woman you were dancing with earlier?" Facilier gives the woman with her back facing him an obvious look "Uh, yeah." The woman responds still not looking at him "well it seems she's using the idea on her own accord."

Facilier's eye brow rose up in confusion. He looks over to where the woman opposite of him was looking, to see his date dancing with another man for some reason and anger over came him causing a low growl to come from deep inside his throat he grabs the Jamaican woman's wrist as he stands up "Let's dance." He says coldly out pulling the woman out of her seat a squeak leaving her lips

The doctor and his new dance partner stood only three feet away from Eva and her new acquaintance and start dancing real close. Eva only a few inches away from her partner looking deep into his eyes with a dull look, the man didn't notice the woman spoke. "What's your name Angel?" The man blushes thinking she was giving him a compliment when she was really mocking his costume. "Oh uh… My name? OH my name. It's Paris my name is Paris." "That's an interesting name do you speak French?" Paris chuckles still blushing, "I wish."

He closes his eyes trying to calm himself down once this was done The woman rolls her eyes and looks around a little and sees Facilier dancing with a Jamaican woman really close together her main date took glances over at her she her brow arches and she thinks 'Is he trying to make me jealous? That's so cute.' She smiles a genuine towards her date making him gasp silently in awe the doctor whispers still looking at her his dance partners head on his chest ,"whoa." He felt his heart skip a beat the Jamaican woman feels it and lifts her head to look at him. "Are you ok?" your heart stopped for a second he shakes his head ruffle and looks down at the woman he was holding he clears his throat to say "yeah, everything's fine. Don't worry." She nods and puts her head on his chest as he looks at Eva whom was now looking back at the boy she was dancing with.

Eva stops dancing with Paris after a little while and simple walks away from him without a word him not even knowing her name. The mistress of magic walks over to her date who was still in the arms of the Jamaican and taps the woman's shoulder making the dread head turn to face her Eva smirks "my I cut in?" the woman holding the doctor frowns up Facilier looking down at the woman annoyed. The dread hair woman spoke, "no you may not Jewel isn't letting that happen." Eva's smirk lowers a tad and she inhales deeply.

"Okay I must have not asked correctly. Please may I have my date back?" "You asked just fine but I said no. He be my date now." Facilier was going to say something until he saw the grim look on the beautiful woman's face. The woman known as Jewel smirks at the woman opposite of her. Eva growls and whispers to herself turning away a little, loud enough to be heard by the two standing in front of her "Why me?" She sighs deeply trying to calm her nerves she turns back to the two people she was talking to her calm look back on her face. She chuckles darkly shocking Jewel even Facilier.

A wicked look in her usually calm eyes staring at Jewel, "Alright look here Jewel, I'm a very patient woman with a short fuse at this very moment and it seems like you just got my fuse to spark up a bit so I will ask no I'm telling you. Give. Me. My. Date. NOW!!!" That scared Jewel making her let go of Facilier with the quickness. The now released doctor looked taken back by Eva's outburst even though it kind of scared him a little, it excited him greatly. He smirks slyly down at the woman that was glaring at Jewel who was running away.

Eva grins in satisfaction at her triumph and looks up at the doctor whom had a smug look on his face Eva rolls her eyes at the man next to her. Facilier chuckles, "getting a little jealous huh baby?" Eva got a mischievous look on her face as an idea formed inside her head she pats down Facilier's tie as if it was the most interesting thing at the moment.

After a second she grabs the black tie in her hand and tugs forcing Facilier to be eye to eye with the woman getting lost in that mist green eye Eva uses her free hand and brushes it through his hair making him shudder his eyes lowering she smirks at the reaction then coos. "Oh, baby. Your one to talk. I saw you looking at me dance with that boy, and you tried to get me all worked up by dancing with Jewel. It was a cute attempt by the way. You actually made me smile." she walks back slowly losing her grip on the doctor's tie causing him to lose his balance slightly he snaps out of his daze seeing Eva walking to the exiting the party Facilier follows her.

Tiana, Naveen, and Charlotte watched the scene with the mysterious guest and the woman with dreads. Naveen looked at the couple questioningly thinking both of them looked familiar to him. Tiana seemed to realize that the man looked familiar as well, but Charlotte was watching the scene being made as if it was a Sop Opera eating a plate of Tiana's pastries.


End file.
